


Sexual Tension

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Loves Thomas Jefferson, Arguing, Fluff, I reiterate - Freeform, James Madison is done with life, John is friends with James, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sexual Tension, Thomas Jefferson Loves Alexander Hamilton, because why not, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: James has had enough of the sexual tension between Thomas and Alexander.So he decides to leave and get brownies.
Relationships: Jefferson - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Sexual Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Bro I’m fucking tired like heck

“That’s fucking stupid!”

“You’re fucking stupid!”

“Really clever, bitch, real clever!”

James simply sips his coffee as the insults are exchanged.

Thomas and Alexander were arguing again.

At this rate, James was sure they’d never admit their feelings.

On the bright, James had become friends with one John Laurens.

He was sitting next to the man now.

“Do you smell that?” James asks.

John frowns. “Smell what?”

James points at Thomas and Alexander. “The scent of sexual tension.”

John snickers. “It almost overpowers the smell of brownies.”

James perks up. “Brownies?”

John nods. “Martha made them.”

“Then why are we still here?” James asks, sounding genuinely confused.

John shrugs. “I don’t know, man. Wanna head out?”

James releases a relieved breath.

“Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
